onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Enstomach
Lily Enstomach (リリー・エンストマック, Rirī Ensutomakku), also known as "Lily the Glutton" (悪食リリー, Akujiki Rirī) is a female pirate and a giant who appeared during the Z's Ambition Arc. She is the daughter of Panz Fry. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Shizuka Itō (Japanese) Lily is a giant with green hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a tanned skin. She wears circular gold hoop earrings, and a peanut shaped bra with a yellow strap and a red sash around her yellow shorts. She has long socks that go up to her knees and wears brown and yellow boots. When she is ready to fight, she wears a viking helmet. Gallery File:Lily_Viking_Helmet.png|Lily wearing her viking helmet. File:Lily_big_head.jpg|Lily with an enlarged head, making her face-fault. File:Stuffed_lily.png|Lily with a gluttonous stuffed belly. Personality Lily is a very gluttonous giant that would, like her father, steals food from other people. She dearly loves her father as she often spends time bragging about how great of a cook he is, and is also very loyal to him to the point where she recklessly would travel in the New World sea with no more than a glass bottle as her method of transportation. She has a habit of comically overreacting to things which enlarges her head, similar to Camie's face-fault when she is overly shocked about something. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Heartfilia Lucy **Happy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza Family Panz Fry (father) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy Abilities and Powers As a giant, Lily has tremendous physical strength, greater than a normal human's. Cursed Fruit Lily ate the Mini-Mini Fruit, and as such has the ability to change her size at will, from five millimeters to the size of a giant. Due to being born a giant, her strength remains unchanged regardless of her size. Weapons Lily carries with her a giant dinner fork that she uses like a trident. Its size grows along with her but stays approximately spear length. History Past After her father was captured by the Navy and sentenced to imprisonment in Impel Down, Lily set out to rescue him. At one point, while hiding in a Navy warship, she overheard that her father would be passing through the Maubeugemour Sea. She then travelled to that sea in a glass bottle. Synopsis Z's Ambition Arc Lily's glass bottle then stumbled on the Sunny Go. While miniature-sized, she ate the Fairy Tail Guild's and the Straw Hats' food. When Team Natsu and the Straw Hats found her, they tried to catch her. They eventually cornered her and then she turned into her giant size and attempted to crush the Straw Hats and Team Natsu. Luffy managed to throw Lily off the ship and after seeing that she couldn't swim, Sanji saved her from drowning. After regaining consciousness on the Thousand Sunny, she thanked the crew for saving her. She then told them her name, her Cursed Fruit ability, and her quest to save her father from the Navy. Wanting a taste of her father's cooking, the Straw Hats volunteered to help her. Later on as they approach the Navy ships they find her father heavily gaurded by four ships. Nami comes up with a plan and asks permission from Lily to take command of the operation to which she agrees. Nami then pairs Lily with Zolo, Usopp, and Sanji to infiltrate the raft. After Luffy sneaks on with them, he tells Lily he just couldn't wait to meet her dad. Usopp asks Lily if her and her father came from Elbaf, surprising her. She asks how he knows of the place. He tells her he and the crew met the warriors Broggy and Dorry and are close friends with them. Lily even more surprised, remarks how legendary pirates the two are and even she has never met them. Lily tells them how her father has been friends with them since they were children and talked to her about them all the time. As the group nears the raft, Lily thanks them all for their help telling she would never be able to sneak aboard their ship alone. The group then successfuly board the raft and dispatch of the gaurds and free Panz Fry from his chains. As the Straw Hats battle the Marines, Lily rushes to her father telling him how she missed him so much. But then he is suddenly attacked by underwater torpedos, as the Neo Navy arrive. Lily and Luffy rush over to Panz Fry's aid, but Luffy is knocked into the water by the appearance of Shuzo. He announces he is here to cut off Panz Fry's head and kill the Marines for allowing pirates to live. Lily enraged, reverts back to her giant form and attacks. She goes on a rampage on the ship, attempting to skewer Shuzo with her fork. Shuzo asks her why she is attacking him, to which she tells him her name and that she is Panz Fry's daughter. Shuzo responds that since she is a pirate too she'll die with him. As he is about to attack her, Sanji jumps in and blocks his attack diverting his attention to him. Sanji then orders Lily to shrink down, to make herself a smaller target. When the Neo Navy attack Panz Fry again, Vice Admiral Momonga steps in and slices up the cannon balls rescuing her father. Major Battles *Lily Enstomach vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu (LOST) *Lily Enstomach vs. Shuzo (INTERFERED) Trivia * She is the first named female giant and the second to appear in the series, the first was the woman from the Navy's Giant Squad. Lily shares the same proportions as the said Marine giant, suggesting that female giants have a more "normal" figure compared to males. * Her name Enstomach may be a play on "in stomach", as a reference to her gluttony. * Despite being Panz Fry's daughter, they have different family names. ** Lily's naming scheme differs from most characters in the series, where family names comes first, then the given. She shares this characteristic with Shuraiya Bascùd and his sister. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Giants Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Pirates Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users